1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust shield or protective cover for a book of the so-called "hard cover" type wherein in addition to the function of acting as a dust shield to protect the book, the dust shield has a perforated, readily removable stip at the outer edge of the dust shield which may readily be removed and made available to the reader of the book as a book marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been customary to provide the more expensive books which are generally referred to as the "hard cover" or "hard back" books with colorful protective covers. In the use of such books when it is necessary to stop reading them it is necessary to find a piece of paper or something that can be inserted between the pages to mark the place where the reader should again start to read to continue the continuity of the book. There are apparently no instances available in the prior art where a book marker associated with the book is available in the book to enable a reader to quickly and accurately mark his place of reading in the book. It has long been known that it would be desirable to have a readily usable marker available so that a reader can easily mark the place in the book so that the story can quickly be located when the book is picked up again for reading.